Too Much Paperwork
by Monochrome'0'Rose
Summary: In a desperate attempt to gain William's attention, Grell slips something into William's coffee. What could possibly go wrong? (Not Grelliam, [Willliamx(surprise)] )
1. Grell's Great Plan

Too Much Paperwork

By MonochromeRose

Grell finally finished his ultimate plan. A way to guarantee a way to get William to finally love with him. A love "potion". Yes, Grell had consulted a source to get this "potion" to make William fall in love. The source (Undertaker) said that the "potion" will make William realize his true love. So Grell's failproof plan was to simply put some potion into William's morning coffee. After finally convincing the Secretary to let Grell into Will's office, Grell put the cup of coffee onto his desk with a note. Quickly l, Grell scribbled out _"Sempai, I have brought you coffee. Sugarless as your soul! ~Ronald."_ Then, Grell quickly bolted out of the office.

William walked into his office in an extremely foul mood after running into Sutcliff on the way in. He then noticed a cup of steaming, hot, black coffee. After reading the note, William gulped some of the coffee down. Noticing some slight nausea, William sat down and began his dreadful paperwork. An hour later, Ronald went to check on William after not getting complaints on his lack of completed paperwork. What he found was disturbing. He knocked slowly and did not get a reply. So he did the next logical thing, he put his ear to the door and listened in.

 _"So, you come here often?"_

 _"Tell me, how have I not noticed your beauty before."_

 _"You are an exceptional beauty, a work of art."_

Deciding that it was time to interfere, Ronald busted the door open. His jaw hung open as he saw William stroking a pile of semi-completed paperwork, romantic musical playing in the background on a record player, and vanilla scented candles giving off the only light in the room.

"Um... Sempai?" Ronald asked, scared for his bosses sanity.

"What is it Knox!" William yelled

"Um this isn't any of my business but...Why is your jacket on the floor?" Ronald questioned

"Can't you see I'm in an intimate discussion with my love?" Will asked, annoyed at the intrusion.

"Where are they?" Ronald asked

"Don't you see? She's on my desk." Will stated

Ronald noticed the pile of wrinkled paperwork on William desk and backed away slowly.

"Um... Ok Sempai!" Ronald awkwardly exclaimed and then ran out of the office, heading for Grell's office. Without knocking, Ronald entered Grell's office hoping that nothing even more disturbing was taking place. Fortunately, Grell was filling out paperwork, for once.

"Grell sempai! What did you put in William's drink!" Ronald shouted

"Love potion, it's supposed to make Willy-darling realize his true love." Grell stated and took a sip of water, from a water bottle sitting on his desk.

"Is that why William-Sempai is seducing his paperwork?" Ronald asked

Grell spit out the water in his mouth, grabbed Ronald's arm, and dragged the poor subordinate to Williams office. When they entered, they found William throwing rose petals into the floor, yelling hysterically.

"Yes your highness! Yes my lord! Our daughter will be named Planner and our son will be named schedule! We shall get their office supplies from Staples! I have a membership card!"

Wide eyes and shocked, the two stood there watching William leap and shout. Grell, being the first to break out of the shock began to chase William around the office. Ronald watched for about five minutes and then decided to take action. Ronald grabbed the 1234 page long book _"Rule of the Reaper"_ and slammed it onto William's head. William fell to the floor slipping into unconsciousness. Ronald grabbed William and dragged him to the infirmary, while lecturing Grell about the importance of coffee to the Reaper Society.


	2. William Wakes Up

Too Much Paperwork CH 2

By: MonochromeRose

The nurses hooked an IV to William to try to get the "potion" out of his system. Four hours later, William woke up. His head hurt like hell and he was in the infirmary. The last thing he remembered was drinking that coffee that Knox had given him. _Wait, Knox gave me coffee and now I'm in here. You are so dead Knox!"_ William thought angrily as Ronald and Grell walked into the room.

"Knox what the Hell!" William shouted "What did you put in that damned drink!"

"Sempai, what drink?" Ronald asked

"The coffee with the note attached from YOU! You put it on my desk before I came in!" William yelled

"What coffee! I came in at 10 sempai! You know I'm not here as early as you!" Ronald defended himself, knowing that Grell gave Will the coffee.

"The nurses took it from my jacket pocket. Read it and try to explain why I shouldn't demote you immediately." Will coldly stated. Ronald bolted out of the room and tracked down some person at the head desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, William T. Spears wished for a note that was collected from him?" Ronald asked

The office person handed Ronald the note and sent him away while saying very harsh things. Ronald read the note as he walked to William's room. _Of course, its written in red, neat cursive. Compared to mt chicken-scratch writing with black ink, this writing could only be done by one person. This should be enough evidence to accuse Grell._ Ronald thought, not wanting his senior to cause him his job.

Ronald stormed into the office and was about to yell at Grell, when Grell interrupted him.

"Ronald your back! William keeps complaining about a headache!"

"Grell you idiot! Why did you give him a drugged coffee and write MY name on the note! You could have gotten me fired!" Ronald yelled

"But Ronnie! If I had signed it with my own name, he would have never drank it!" Grell whined

The two continued to bicker until they were interrupted by William. "Sutcliff, you are once again demoted to safety scissors. I expect a written report explaining your actions. I will also be expecting a personal note explaining why I should not take this to the higher-ups. Is that understood?" William said with a venom like tone.

"Fine, but I don't know how the potion didn't work!" Grell complained

"It's not a "potion". It was alcohol mixed with dangerous chemicals to rid the flavor and taste. In other words, you practically poisoned me." William said hissing his large headache and aching stomach "Now leave... Argh!.. Before you... Make it...worse!"

Grell walked out with her head hung low and William turned his attention towards Ronald, who was standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Knox, do you know why I ended up waking here?"

"In order to stop you from having a further relationship with your paperwork, I knocked you unconscious with your self-published rulebook." Ronald explained, noticing William trying to get up and leave. "Sempai, you have a concussion and you drank chemicals. You have to rest for at least 3 more days!"

Ronald headed out and turned off the light, hoping that his boss would get some rest. After , William stared at the ceiling wondering how to get revenge on Grell. He might have to get in touch with a certain demon. He wasn't going to take this to the higher-ups though, because William has had enough of paperwork for one week.

 _ **(A/N Thanks for reading this semi-crack fic! A friend and I came up with this and I just HAD to write about it! So... WilliamxPaperwork anyone?)**_


End file.
